Una deuda del pasado
by Maly-chan
Summary: una deuda de Soun Tendo afectara la relación de Ranma y Akane y esto no le ayuda mucho la llegada de un joven misterioso. [en actualización]
1. Chapter 1

}

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

**Capitulo 1: La boda **

Después del desastre de la boda Akane estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubiera casado con su terco prometido pensando que lo que le dijo en jusenkio no era verdad solo un sueño mas como siempre pasaba pero esta vez no sería igual, ella iba a cambiar, no se comportaría como antes; para que celarlo si a él no le importa lo que pase con ella es mejor daré por vencida y eso era algo raro en el rendirse solo por eso, solo por amor…

*si él es feliz con otra… mañana le diré a mi papa que el compromiso…mejor hubiera mue…pero que cosas digo*

Lo que ella no sabía es que en la habitación de Ranma el estaba echo un mar de emociones primero su Akane casi muere en jusenkio, segundo ella acepto casarse, con eso significaba algo ¿no?, tercero el agua del hombre ahogado estaba aquí y ella no le dijo nada, se sentía molesto pero todo se le olvidaba al recordar lo bonita que se miraba vestida de novia y sus palabras…

/inicio del recuerdo/

-Ranma ¿tú me amas?-

-¿qué?-

-no recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste en jusenkio-

-yo nunca dije eso-

-pero-

-ya estás loca, crees lo que sueñas-

-Ranma, puedes salir de mi cuarto-

/fin del recuerdo/

*por que simplemente no le dije que la quería, que la amo ahora tal vez ni me vuelve a hablar…mejor esperaré a mañana, no adelantaré nada *y con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

En una parte de la ciudad se puede ver a un joven vestido completamente de negro, solo se pueden ver sus ojos dorados

-por fin, ahora si no escaparas de mi venganza, la familia Tendo sufrirá lo que sufrió la mía - mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

**Capitulo 2: EL CHICO MISTERIOSO**

Era de mañana en la Ciudad de Nerima, se encontraban en una pequeña sala los integrantes de la fam. Tendo y los señores Saotome los más jóvenes no se e encontraban, ella simplemente estaba en su habitación durmiendo por haber llorado toda la noche y él se encontraba entrenando en el dojo un poco nervioso por la futura reacción de su prometida con lo de la boda; en esa estaba cuando kasumi le informó del desayuno.

-Ranma, el desayuno está listo -al terminar de informarle se fue rumbo a la habitación de su hermana pequeña.

-Akane-kasumi tocaba la puerta del cuarto de su hermanita pero ella simplemente no habría,

–debe seguir durmiendo la dejo descansar-

Todos se encontraban menos la más pequeña de las Tendo, raramente todos comían en silencio Ranma, él solo pensaba en Akane cuando los padres de los practicas empezaron a hablar

-supongo que otro plan para casar a los chicos resulto mal Tendo-

-cierto Saotome, creo que nuestros hijos nunca se casaran, son un caso perdido, nunca tendremos heredero –al terminar de decir esto los dos hombres comienzan a llorar ,cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa.

\- yo voy –kasumi fue a recibir al invitado

-buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlo-

En la entrada se encontraba un apuesto joven como de unos 17 año su estatura era de más de 1.80 , su cabello era plateado corto y llevaba una gorra con un símbolo, vestía una camisa roja junto con un pantalón de mezclilla pero lo que más resaltaba en el apuesto joven eran sus hermosos ojos dorados además de que su rostro era adornando por una sonrisa mu coqueta pero una mirada llena de odio.

-si, busco a el dueño de esta casa-

-ah, es mi papa, pasa en un momento le voy avisar que está aquí joven…-

-Akira, mi nombre es Akira Taisho –

-bien, pase joven Taisho-

-claro, gracias-

En la mesa todos desayunaban en silencio cuando apareció kasumi acompañada de un muchacho de ojos dorados ante esto Soun sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

*no puede ser el mismo niño de hace 11 años no creo que…* todos los integrantes de la casa miraron como su rostro cambio de color

-papa él es el joven Taisho dice que necesita hablar contigo –

-señor Tendo me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-

-claro joven acompáñeme-

En el momento que Soun y el joven Akira se marchaban, Akane rumbo hacia la mesa a desayunar pero fue vista por * ¡que linda! Bueno, comparándola con las otras dos que había en la casa, pero ella es más linda me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien…*

Akane llego a la mesa sin enterarse del nuevo invitado

-Akane, buenos días quieres desayunar ya-

\- si, gracias kasumi-

Se sentó cómo siempre a un lado de su prometido pero no le dirigía la mirada lo ignoraba completamente y eso el joven Saotome lo sintió sabía que Akane no hablaría con él en varios días o tal vez nunca, hasta que hablo Nabiki

-quien será ese muchacho tan guapo que acompañaba a mi papa –

-no lo se Nabiki nunca lo había visto-comento kasumi con una sonrisa

-tendo se puso nervoso con la visita de ese joven-comento Genma

-nada mas que no salga con que comprometió a una hija suya con amigo de la juventud por que solo quedamos kasumi y yo a menos que Akane también ya que no se caso ayer-dijo esto con picara da haciendo que el joven Saotome abra los ojos

-Nabiki, no digas esa cosas-regaño kasumi, Akane no ponía atención ala platica

-aaa, no puedo esperar tanto-

-Ya Nabiki-

-kasumi de que habla Nabiki vino alguien a ver a papa-

-Si esperemos que no se algo grave-

/EN EL DOJO/

-señor tendo, supongo que sabe quien soy , no-

-si, joven taisho-

-dígame Akira –sonrió maliciosamente-pronto seremos familia no?-

-pero, joven Akira ya paso mucho tiempo-

-no importa usted dio su palabra y ahora la cumplirá, si no quiere que nadie se entere de lo que ISO-

-lo sé joven-

-no sé si te acuerdes es que tengo tres hijas ,kasumi tiene 20 años .Nabiki ella tiene 18 años y por ultimo Akane ella tiene 17 años-

-disculpe, ero por que solo menciona nombres de chicas si me precio ver un chico cuando llegue-

-no es mi es mi hijo es hijo de un amigo mío de la juventud no se si lo viste pero los señores Saotome se están quedando en casa ya que…-mejor no menciono el compromiso de Akane y Ranma

-aa. por mi está bien –

-joven cuanto años tiene –

-18-

-entonces quiere comprometerte con Nabiki ya que tiene tu edad-

\- no quiere prometerme con Akane –

-Pero, por que –

-Es la más bonita de sus hijas sin ofender-

-pero-

-acaso ,quiere que todo el mundo se entere de lo que ISO..-

-¡NO!, tu prometida ser a Akane –

-muy bien señor- * me quedare con este dojo inservible y con un gran trofeo *sonrió de forma maliciosa

**Continuara…**

**Perdón por el retraso pero se descompuso mi laptop y no pude subir capitulo 2. Voy a actualizar los domingos o tal vez los lunes, no lo sé, si no me dejan mucha tarea XD **

**Gracias a**

***la contadora de elefantes, Sav21samydeansn, Guest, patohf, y a todos los lectores anónimos* espero que les sigua gustando la historia. **

**Atte:**

**Mikasa Jeager **


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

**Capitulo 3: ¿otro compromiso?**

Todos de encontraban en la sala mirando la televisión ya que era fin de semana todos estaban desesperado por saber a que avía venido ese misterioso joven y pues Akane no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero estaba aun e encontraba triste por lo de la boda y no se animaba ver a su prometido, Ranma se encontraba nervioso su prometida no le dirija la mirada y eso lo hacía sentirse confundido que tal si su "relación" ya no volvía a ser la misma, no lo de los insultos, solo el simple hecho de caminar junto a ella, platicar con ella, verla sonreír, era suficiente para el… que tal si eso cambiaba ,no lo soportaría, Nabiki miraba la situación de los más pequeños de la casa sin saber cómo ayudarlos aun que le gustara el dinero quería ver a sus hermanitos pequeños felices sabia que estos se querían pero no lo admitían, los adultos de la casa e mantenía callados ante la situación.

-iré a buscar a papa ya tardo mucho-Nabiki ya impaciente

-no es necesario hija-Soun entraba ala pequeña sala con un semblante serio

-¿qué pasa, papa?-comento la más pequeña de las tendo

-necesito hablar con ustedes-

-tendo si quiere mi familia y yo nos retiramos para que hable a gusto con sus hijas-

-no, esta bien Saotome, de toda formas se van a enterar-

-familia el es Akira Taisho, hijo de un viejo amigo mío que se llamaba kuruma Taisho…el estará viviendo en la casa como…prometido de Akane-

-!QUE¡-grito el joven Saotome

-!PAPA, POR QUE¡ no puedes hacer eso como que ahora soy prometida de él, no lo conozco-

-hija, lo siento fue un acuerdo de hace anos y no lo puedo romper ahora Akira será tu prometido-

-pero, papa-

-vaya Akane pero que suerte tienes, tu nuevo prometido está muy guapo-comento Nabiki

-yo no quiero. No me pueden obligar-

-Srta.-todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver al chico de ojos dorados.

-lamento decirte, que si puedo-acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Akane que mantenía el seño fruncido-Akane-a decir esto casi beso los labios de Akane a no ser por un golpe en su mejilla derecha

-!ALEJATE DE ELLA, IMBECIL¡-

\- ! SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN ERES TU ¡-al decir esto Akira se levanta un poco molesto

-soy Ranma Saotome, SU PROMETIDO-al decir esto abraza a Akane posesivamente de la cintura, Akane solo atina a sonrojarse hasta las ojeras manteniéndose callada

-pues déjame decirte que yo también soy su prometido-

-así pues eso está por acabar-soltó a Akane de su posesivo abrazo para enfrentar a ese inútil, Akane es solo su prometida y Akira no se qué do atrás también estaba disputo a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar el chico de ojos azules, ambos comienzan un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, Ranma sintió un puñetazo en la boca del estomago y Akira en su rostro, todos rápidamente salieron al jardín donde e llevaba acabo la pelea

-¡!RANMA, DETENTE¡-grito Akane ,pero fue ignorada por el chico

-que les pasa, a los chico de ahora con estos pleitos-comento Genma

-pues creo que e obvio, Ranma esta celoso del nuevo prometido de Akane –comento Nabiki

-!no puede ser¡-todo voltearon a ver a Nodoka preocupados –que acto mas varonil hijo, sentirse celoso de la mujer que ama-todos cayeron al suelo terminar de oír a la señor Saotome

-! YA BASTA RANMA¡-grito Akane mientras se interponía entre los Ranma y Akira

-¡él empezó¡- grito Ranma acusando infantilmente a Akira

-yo no empezó nada-

-claro que si al intentar besar a Akane-

-pues claro es mi prometida, acaso tu no lo has intentado, no acabas de decir que es o perdón era tu prometida –con una sonrisa burlona

-…- Ranma solo apretaba los puños fuertemente con su aura aumentando como cuando tenía algún duelo

-Ranma-al oír a su prometida inmediatamente volteo a verla pero su coraje no disminuía-ya no te peles esto tiene solución –mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido levemente con la sonrisa que a él tanto le gusta

*mmm…esto e interesante a ese chico si le gusta a Akane y parece que Akane le gusta el…*

Todos se encontraban en el salón el fam. Tendo, la Saotome y el joven Akira

-bien como les dije, Akira se el prometido de Akane-

-papa, como es que comprometiste a una de tus hijas de nuevo con un desconocido-

-como ya les dije, el es amigo de un amigo de pasado, y fue igual que como paso con Genma pero esta vez un poco distinto ya que el joven Akira escogió a Akane-todos quedaron asombrados al oír esto él había escogido a Akane no como Ranma que fue obligado

-pero Akane, no puede esta comprometida conmigo-menciona Ranma celoso

-pero Ranma, no eres tu el que tiene tres prometidas mas, que tiene de malo que Akane tenga uno más –comento Nabiki burlonamente, Ranma solo apretaba los puños con fuerza

-muy bien-todos voltearon a ver a el chico de ojos dorados –de donde yo vengo la tradición que debo dormir con la joven que sea mi prometida así que-al terminar de decir esto toma a Akane en brazos

-!Suéltala imbécil¡-grito Ranma mientras le lanzaba un uñetazo a la cara a Akira que esquiva con facilidad

-!Suéltame pervertido¡-y abofetea a Akira asiendo que la suelte

-joven Akira ,hay un cuarto puede quedarse ahí-

-gracias, -

-entonces te podremos llamar por tu nombre no?-dijo Nabiki

-si -

-muy bien. y porque has venido a esta casa Akira-

Por un asunto pendiente que tengo con tu papa-

-qué asunto-

-Nabiki, no seas imprudente-regaño kasumi

-joven, por favor sígame

Kasumi lo guio a un pequeño cuarto de huéspedes que tenían era algo pequeño pero cómodo

-joven, en unos momentos estará la comida para que nos acompañes -

-He, si gracias -kasumi solo sonrió maternalmente

En este momento se puede ver a Ranma arriba en el tejado encima del cuarto de Akane * !que le pasa a ese imbécil al intentar besar a Akane ,por que ella no izo nada solo se le quedo viendo con carita de inocente *

\- Ranma- decía Akane

*odio a ese imbécil*

-Ranma, Ranma- seguía llamando Akane pasándole una mano por los ojos

*es un imbécil, imbecil*con una actitud infantil

-!RANMA ¡- gritándole en la oreja

-!QUE TE PASA AKANE ¡-

-pues, te hable varias veces y no me hiciste caso -

-que, lo siento Akane, es que estaba pensando-

-mmm...-

-Akane, de donde conoces al tal Akira -

-pues -

-como que pues -

-es que siento que lo conozco, pero no se dé donde -

-como no, si te anda intentando besar, apoco no te acuerdas de quien es-

-Ranma-

-mmm...-

-Ranma esta celoso-

-¡pues claro tu eres a la mujer que yo …-al decir esto se tapa la boca rápidamente totalmente sonrojado

-Ranma...-en las misma condiciones de su prometido

-Akane -acercándose al rostro de Akane mientras ella serraba los ojos en el trayecto

La linda escena fue terminada por un cerdito negro muy celoso que golpeo a Ranma en el rostro - P-chan-dijo Akane feliz al verlo -maldito Ryoga, por qué no -lo tono con las manos -nos visitas después!- y p-chan se fue al infinito y mas allá

*que hice, casi beso a Ranma, por que ahora dice que me quiere, si ayer no se quiso casar mí, que le pasa *

*casi beso a Akane, maldito p-chan pero cuando vuelva va a ver...* mientras que Ranma seguia en las nubes por casi a ver besado Akane, ella se marcho

-he, Akane-

Se puede ver a Akane entrar a su cuarto tristemente

-no te agás ilusiones sabes que después todo es igual que antes los insultos, los malos tratos, las prometidas...dije que iba a cambiar y eso voy a hacer- De repente tocan la puerta de su cuarto

-Akane , me permitas pasar -era Akira

-mmm...pasa taisho-Akira entro y se sentó en el escritorio

-por favor Akane, dime Akira -

-mmm...que quieres entonces Akira –

-en realidad, quisiera saber si ya me recordaste? , y pasar tiempo contigo, ya que eres mi prometida-

-soy tu prometida, sin mi conocimiento-

-Akane, no te acuerdas de mí, cierto -

-perdón -

-no me recuerdas cierto -

-lo...siento pero no-

-mmm...bien te lo recordare, nosotros nos conocimos hace 11 años, solo fue un tiempo pero yo no podría olvidarte -

/inicio del recuerdo /

Se puede ver a un niño de ojos dorados, con una niña de ojos chocolates

-entonces, te vas hoy Akira -

-si Akane, no te preocupes-

-Algún día nos volveremos a ver -

-cierto, por que somos los mejores amigos -se abrasaron tiernamente

-nos veremos tendo, no olvides lo que...-

-si taisho, ya lo sé -

Los dos niños se despidieron alegremente con su promesa de ser "amigos por siempre"

/fin del recuerdo/

-ya lo recuerdas Akane-

-aki...ra, no lo puedo, creer eres tu - al terminar de decir esto lo abraza felizmente

-Akane sabia que te acordarías de mi-sonriendo de felicidad que no fue notada por Akane

-pero que es eso de que soy tu prometida -

-eso fue un acuerdo de nuestros padres hace mucho -

\- peri yo, ya estoy...-

-prometida con ese imbécil, que te celo hace rato no?-

-si, pero fue un compromiso igual que el tuyo con la diferencia de que ...-

\- el no te escogió como yo -

-si-

-si, ofender Akane es que eres la más bonita de las hijas de tendo -

-Akira, no digas eso si no me conoces, además yo estoy enamorada de alguien más -

\- si de seguro de ese imbécil -

-¡YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE RANMA!-

-linda acabas de decirlo, no te apures, luego no recordaras ni su nombre –lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro

-que dijiste -

-nada linda, quiero que me cuentes que has hecho todo este tiempo -sonriendo felizmente*luego are que olvides a ese imbécil de Ranma y solo pienses en mi además no puede estar mucho tiempo aquí*

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a, Cristaniakarly, znta, Jazmin Alapizco, Patohf, Guest, Sai21samydeanspn, LaylaMT, La contadora de elefantes, nacyricoleonY todos los lectores anónimos que leen mi historia :) **

**espero que les siga gustando**

**Atte:**

**Mikasa Jeager **


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

**Capitulo 4 **

Todos se encontraban ya en la mesa listos para almorzar

-Ranma podrías hablarle a Akane -

-he, si kasumi-se encontraba un poco nervioso, ya que estuvo apunto de besarse con su prometida

Akane se encontraba muy contenta en su habitación hablando con Akira de cuando eran niños

-también me acuerdo cuando le jugamos una broma a Nabiki-comento Akira sonriendo felizmente

-si me acuerdo de la cara que puso -decía Akane sonriendo igual -se puso roja de coraje - comento Akane

-y decía que nos iba a matar, Jajaja-reía Akira

En ese momento Ranma se encuentra atrás de la puerta muriéndose de celos al oírla reír con ese tal Akira

-¡AKANE!-para llamar su atención mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto

-que pasa Ranma, ¡por que entras así!-frunciendo el ceño

-por qué..., kasumi dijo que bajaras a comer y no esperaba en entrarte con este-

-Ranma -*lo mejor será decirle que solo es mi amigo para que no se enoje, pero ya no ne importa que se enoje...hay si me importa*-Ranma los presentare como se debe, Akira el es Ranma Saotome mi...-

-su PROMETIDO-

-! Ranma ¡, bueno Ranma el es Akira Taisho un amigo de la infancia -

-...-

-...-

Akira y Ranma solo se miraban con odio Ranma lo miraba con celos y Akira de manera arrogante y Akane estaba en el medio nada mas voltea a ver a uno y luego al otro.

-eeh chicos, y si vamos a almorzar-Inmediatamente los dos voltearon

-claro Akane vamos -era Ranma pasándole el brazo por la cintura a Akane llevándola a la mesa -Ranma -ya casi en la mesa

En el cuarto se puede ver a Akira un poco pensativo*disfrútala el tiempo que estará aquí, por que dentro de poco no la miraras mas Saotome *mientras sonreía con arrogancia después bajo a almorzar. Todos en la mesa miraban con la boca abierta a Ranma entrar abrazando a Akane de la cintura sin que nadie lo obligara

-Ranma y esa sorpresa que abrazas a Akane otra vez te embrujaron-comento Nabiki

-!No te importa¡-mientras se sentaban a comer

*Ranma por que se comporta así*pensaba Akane con un toque de alegría pero a la vez triste

*ese maldito imbécil su cree que me quitara a Akane está muy equivocado *todos miraban con un poco de miedo como el aura del joven Saotome crecía se podían visualizar hasta pequeños rayos, en eso entra Akira y de sienta del otro lado de Akane con una sonrisa coqueta,

*esta vez Ranma encontró un rival difícil de vencer*pensaba Nabiki divertida al ver la situación ya que Ranma miraba con celos Akira y Akira solo seguía coqueteando con Akane, Akane solo sonreía, ignorando a Ranma por completo *espero que esta vez si pueda superarlo este chico parece que si le interesa Akane*a terminar de pensar esto se quedo viendo a Akira como tratando de descubrir que es lo que trama

Al día síguete Akane, Ranma y Akira caminan rumbo a la escuela, ella le iba contando a Akira cómo era la escuela, Ranma iba con el ceño fruncido ya que Akane no le prestaba atención, hasta que se oyó

-airen-y una rueda cayó en la cara de Ranma

-Shampoo-

-airen llevar a Shampoo a cita si-abrazándolo y Akane los miraba

-no, Akane no es, lo que piensas yo-

-espero que te diviertas en tu cita Ranma-sonriendo-nos vemos en la escuela-

-...-Ranma se quito a Shampoo de encima viendo como Akane tomaba camino a la escuela

-que pasarle a chica violenta-pregunto Shampoo

-no sé, adiós Shampoo -corriendo rumbo a la escuela

-oye linda, quien era esa joven que se lanzo al idiota - comento viendo el rostro de resignación de Akane

-era una de sus prometidas-

-una de sus prometidas, hay mas-

-sí, son Shampoo, Ukio y aunque kodashi no es prometida es muy empalagosa..-

-ah, ahora comprendo lo que dijo tu hermana Nabiki-

-¿qué cosa?-

-que, si por que se enojaba si el tenia mas novias o algo así-

-oh-suspiro y su rostro mostro tristeza

-¿qué pasa, linda?-

-he, no pasa -

-te enoja que este con ellas no-

-no, me importa lo que haga el baka de Ranma-

*parece que le importa mucho*-oye Akane, te invito al cine cuando salgamos de la escuela -

-eh...si no hay problema-

Llegaron a la escuela y Akane llevo a Akira a su salón

-bien Akira este es el salón que dijeron en dirección, yo me voy debo ir a clase -estaba a punto de salir

-linda-y sostuvo el hombro de Akane

-si-

-nos vemos en receso-para darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojando a Akane levemente

-cla...ro-y se fue a su salón

-Mmm...-*es muy linda me pregunto por qué, el idiota de Ranma no sale bien con ella*

-maldito Akira, se llevo a Akane, todo por culpa de Shampoo-

Corriendo rumbo a la escuela llegando miro que Akane apenas entraba en el salón entra el salón y mira a Akane hablando con sus amigas y se va a su banco

Ranma no presta atención a ninguna clase por estar observando a Akane pensando si su relación empeora o mejora tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sonó La campana del receso

-Ranma -Hiroshi y Daisuke lo llamaban

-he..Que-

-que te pasa Ranma, te hemos llamado unas diez veces-le dijo Hiroshi

-he...no es que estaba pensando-

-de seguro en la linda Akane no?-comento Daisuke

-he...si..-Daisuke y Hiroshi abrieron los ojos al oírlo, Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo para empezar a gritar

-¡YO NO PENSABA EN ESA FEA MARIMACHO¡-

-dijiste que si-dijo Hiroshi en tono pícaro

-si, además hace unos días casi te casas con ella-le dijo Daisuke

-he..Yo, ¡!JAMAS ME CASARIA CON ESA MARIMACHO¡-

-Ranma-dijo Hiroshi serio

-no sabe cocinar, no tiene figura-

-Ranma ya-le volvió a decir

-tiene un pésimo carácter, no es linda y es una pachos planos-

-...-Hiroshi y Daisuke tenían una expresión muy seria viendo a tras de Ranma, el mira como lo miran y boleta, mirando a Akane con una expresión seria con algo en sus manos

-a...Aka...Akane-decía nervioso

-yo solo...-le entrego algo en sus manos-te traigo el almuerzo tía Nodoka dijo que lo olvidaste-Ranma lo recibió y lo vio como esperando el golpe-disfruta tu comida-sonriendo para después salir del salón

-Akane- Ranma solo la miro irse con un gesto de sorpresa, era la segunda vez en el día que no lo golpeaba, *que le pasa a Akane, no me golpeo, es la segunda ves que no lo hace, acaso ella...*

-Ranma, que le hiciste a Akane para que no te golpeara- dijo Hiroshi

-cierto, es una actitud tan pacifica y después sonrío -

-...-Ranma seguía mirando la puerta perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho a Hiroshi y Daisuke

-que tendrá la linda Akane-dijo Hiroshi

-si, no golpeo a Ranma-le cohonesto Daisuke

-...-Ranma solo se mantenía en silencio

-oye Ranma, estas bien-

-he, yo...voy a la azotea- yéndose del lugar lentamente

-...-

-...-Hiroshi y Daisuke solo se miraban entre si

En la azotea se encontraba Akane con un semblante triste las palabras de Ranma siempre la lastimaban pero ella se prometió a si misma cambiar pero un así…

-por qué -y empezó a llorar en silencio

/antes de que Akane llegara a la azotea/

Akira iba saliendo de su salón cuando miro a Akane pasar y decidió seguirla, pudo ver como ella se sentada en un rincón abrazada a sus rodillas la escucho decir ¨por qué¨ para oír después pequeños sollozos

-...-*que tendrá la linda Akane, iré a verla*

Ella seguía llorando cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

-hola linda- Akane volteo a verlo-Akane no se qué te paso, pero quiero decirte que estoy aquí para ti-ofreciéndole una sonrisa

-Aki..ra- lanzándose a los brazos de Akira y el la abrazo protectoramente

-ya linda no te preocupes-

-por que Akira-

-¿que pasa? Linda-mientras se sentaba con Akane en brazos ella lloraba como nunca antes lo había echo desahogando todo su dolor

-es que el...siempre me trata mal, no me aprecia, me insulta, simplemente no me quiere, y yo...-volviendo a llorar recargándose en el pecho de Akira

-ya linda-

Ranma llego a la azotea y vio como Akane se abrazaba a Akira llorando y Se quedo callado con ganas de mandar a Akira a otra galaxia*maldito Akira pero no se quedará con Akane*

Volviendo con Akira y Akane solo que Ranma está atento a lo que dicen

-linda ya no llores, te pondrás fea-le decía Akira, como jugando

-es que- contestaba Akane

-dime que te paso linda-le dijo Akira

-Ranma-le dijo sollozando

*que yo...llora por mí, soy un idiota siempre la hago llorar*piensa Ranma

-que te hizo el imbécil-

-el siempre me insulta, aunque yo quiero pórtame diferente con el...y no siempre prefiere a sus prometidas, siempre todas antes que yo, que son mas bonitas, que son mejores, eso yo lose no me lo tiene que repetir siempre y no solo por ellas, siempre es primero su orgullo, su ego todo es antes que yo...ya no lo soporto...-abrazándose de nuevo a Akira y el la abrazaba,***** Ja ese imbécil si que no tuve que hacer nada para que le rompiera el corazón a Akane el solo se lo rompió, Ranma creo que ya perdiste esta pelea*pensaba Akira mientras seguía abrazando a Akane

Ranma solo miraba a Akane llorar pensando en el daño que le había echo a la persona que ama*Akane...yo te lastimo, ti en lugar de protegerte te hago daño y lo peor de todo es que después de esto no me vas a perdonar*viendo como Akane seguía llorando en brazos de ese imbécil* pero no puedo dejar que ese imbécil te sigua abrazando*pensaba disgustado levantándose de su lugar dispuesto a a luchar por lo que era suyo

Akane seguía llorando en brazos de Akira, hasta que se oyó la voz de Ranma

-como que ya es suficiente no crees-dirigiéndose a Akira

-Ranma- limpiándose las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, levantándose y Akira junto ella ya separados

-quiero que dejes de abrazar a mi prometida- tomando a Akane en brazos, ella solo lo miraba intrigada

-oye se te olvida que también es mi prometida-queriendo quitársela de los brazos

-si lo recuerdo, por eso no puedo dejar que ella este contigo-saltando de la azotea con Akane en brazos

\- ja sigue así Saotome, solo haras mas fácil mi trabajo- dijo en voz

Ranma iba saltando tejado tras tejado con Akane en brazos, ella solo iba callada hasta que sintió como Ranma se detenía y la abrazaba más a su pecho

-Ranma, bájame-con una voz firme

-...-Ranma la abrazo mas fuerte

-Ranma, suéltame ya por favor-con una voz fuerte pero no gritando

-no-

-Ranma-

-Akane yo no quiero esto, verte llorar por mi culpa-

-no sé de qué te quejas, si siempre me haces lo mismo -contesto Akane

-que-

-siempre es igual, tu no lo miras pero siempre sufro por tu culpa, de tus prometidas, de tu orgullo-

-Akane-

-yo ya me canse de ser la niña tonta de que todos se burlan y más tú-

-Akane yo no...-

-ya no quiero oír tus escusas Saotome -

-pero Akane déjame-

-airen/ran-chan.-llegaron Shampoo y Ukio

-airen salir a una cita con Shampoo-

-no Ran-chan ira a mi restaurante-

-ves siempre es lo mismo, espero que te diviertas con tus prometidas Saotome-dando media vuelta para irse pero se lo dijo en tono frio, que Ranma no conocía

-Akane- decía Ranma viéndola irse

-!Akane, espera¡-tratando de alcanzarla pero se le atravesaron Shampoo y Ukio

-airen, lleva a Shampoo a cita -

-no, china loca, Ranma se va conmigo-

-ustedes-con una vos tétrica

Shampoo y Ukio lo miraban intrigadas nunca les había hablado así

-ustedes son las culpables de todo, siempre son ustedes-

-de que hablas Ran-chan-

-que por su culpa estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida-

-airen Shampoo estar aquí-dando saltitos de felicidad

-ran-chan-mirándolo tristemente

-no quiero nada con ustedes déjenme en paz -y empezó a correr rumbo al dojo

-que pasarle a airen-

-Ranma simplemente se dio cuenta de que ama a..-

-no, Shampoo no permitirlo y si es necesario yo matar a chica violenta - marchándose del lugar

**Continuara…**

**Lamento el retraso de la historia, espero que les sigua gustando la actualizare el domingo 5 de julio ya que el siguiente cap. no está completo **

**Gracias a ***** Cristaniakarly, znta, Jazmin Alapizco, Patohf, Guest, Sai21samydeanspn, LaylaMT, La contadora de elefantes, nacyricoleon y a todos los lectores anónimos espero que se animen a comentarme gusta mucho leer sus comentarios: )**

**ATTE:**

**Mikasa Jeager : )**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

*piensan*

Cambios de escena **/-/-/**

**Capitulo 5...**

Akane llego a su casa, se fue directo a su cuarto, sin avisar a nadie, pensando en por qué dijo eso

* No dejare que me siga afectando, dije que iba a cambiar y eso es lo que haré* dijo decidida limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas.

**/-/-/**

Minutos después Ranma llega al dojo buscando a Akane, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto de Akane, se encontró con Akira

-...-le iso como si no hubiera visto nada y siguió su camino

-oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-

-no te importa-

-yo que, tú no fuera-

-! ¿Que ¡? ¿Y, por qué no?-

-bueno después de lo que le hiciste, no creo que quiera verte-

-eso no te importa-

-como quieras Saotome-yéndose

Ranma está frente a la puerta de Akane, con intensión de tocar pero no lo hace...y se va a su cuarto

**/-/-/**

Akane está en su cama acostada, hace aproximadamente 20 minutos se durmió

**/-/-/**

-Si señor- Akira está en el patio de atrás del dojo hablando por teléfono, asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara

-sabes que solo tienes 1 mes, -

-lo se señor, para la fecha acordada tendrá lo que desea-

-bien, pero no esperare más tiempo-

-si-colgando la llamada y guardando su celular

**/-/-/**

-que voy a hacer, yo sabía que la dañaba con lo que le decía pero nunca pensé que fuera tan grave-acostándose en su futon

-Akane-Recordando lo que ella le dijo

**/inicio del recuerdo/**

-Akane yo no quiero esto, verte llorar por mi culpa-

-no sé de qué te quejas, si siempre me haces lo mismo -contesto Akane

-que-

-siempre es igual, tú no lo miras pero siempre sufro por tu culpa, de tus prometidas, de tu orgullo-

-Akane-

-yo ya me canse de ser la niña tonta de que todos se burlan y más tú-

-Akane yo no...-

-ya no quiero oír tus escusas Saotome -

-pero Akane déjame-

**/fin del recuerdo/**

-Akane, no eres eso para mí, que haré para que vuelvas a confiar en mí-

**/-/-/**

Akane se encuentra ordenando su cuarto, mas bien, está tirando casi toda su ropa, está decidido va cambiar por completo, empezaría cambiando su look, después vendría su actitud, no sería más la prometida celosa, se comportaría fría y eso lo demostró esta mañana, cuando vio a Shampoo abrazando a Ranma.

La infantil ya no se vestiría aniñadamente, tiene un muy buen físico como para esconderlo siempre, mañana le diría a Nabiki que la acompañé al centro comercial, ya que una vez Nabiki le dijo que ella especialmente, se encargaría de quitarle ese look de Niña.

Con esos pensamientos, termino de sacar la ropa de su armario para depositarla en una gran bolsa negra, donde estaba casi toda su ropa solo se quedo con pocos atuendos,

-si tendré que ir de compras mañana, volviendo de la escuela iré, espero que Nabiki me acompañé-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-mm...ahora que recuerdo, Akira me invito al cine...-cuando recordó que lloro en sus brazos, sonrojándose

-que vergüenza, pensara que soy una niña llorona-volviéndose a sonrojar

-se acordara, hay no por que siempre me pasa esto a mi- volviéndose a acostar escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en las almohadas

**/-/-/**

Akira se encuentra recostado en el patio cerca del estanque pedido en sus pensamientos.

*Como el señor, quiere que le haga algo como eso a esta familia, no entiendo, al principio la venganza era mi principal objetivo pero ahora no...Será que empiezo a interesarme en Akane...*pensaba al pensar lo último se sonrojo

**/-/-/**

-iré a decirle que...-* que le puedo decir, seguro en este instante la persona que menos quiere ver es a mi soy un imbécil, la estoy alejando de mi* Ranma suspiro con tristeza

-Akane-

**/-/-/**

Akira se encuentra afuera de la puerta del cuarto de Akane. toca la puerta

\- Akane-

-¿quién es?-contesto

-soy Akira, linda Akane- Akane se levanta para abrir la puerta un poco nerviosa por lo de haber llorado en sus brazos

-¿ocupas algo Akira?-

-si linda, quisiera hablar contigo-dijo un poco sonrojado, viéndose muy atractivo

-cla..claro- contestó Akane un poco nerviosa -Gustas pasar, no creo que sea cómodo hablar en el pasillo-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Akira pasa

Akane se sienta a la orilla de la cama y Akira en la silla del escritorio

-Akane, quería saber...¿si ya re encuentras bien?-Akane abre un poco los ojos

-eeh, ¿cómo?-

-es que en la mañana, tú te mirabas realmente triste, ¿quería saber si ya te sientes mejor?-

-ohh, si gracias me siento mucho mejor y también...quería decirte...-

-¿qué cosa linda?-

-por...lo de esta mañana-le decía un poco nerviosa

-no te preocupes, no me importa, todo lo relacionado contigo me importa, Akane-viéndola tiernamente, Akane se sonroja levemente

-gracias, Akira-

-y linda, ¿si iras al cine?-

-eeh, claro, ¿qué te parece?, si vamos a las 6 -

-claro, linda, a la hora que tú quieras-

Akane sonrió feliz mente, haciendo sonrojar levemente a Akira

-bay linda, iré a ver si puedo comer algo -

-claro, bay Akira-haciendo un movimiento con sus manos

Akira salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella

-¿que me pasa?-decía sonrojado con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido

En ese momento pasa Nabiki

-¿qué te paso, Akira?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja, al ver su cara muy sonrojada y con una sonrisa

-eeh, a mi nada-cambiando totalmente su rostro por uno serio aunque un poco sonrojado

-si nada-*este chico trae algo entre manos y yo lo descubriré, nadie dañara a mi familia, y menos este imbécil* decía viéndolo seria ella también con el ceño un poco fruncido

-bay, srta. Nabiki-dijo Akira bajando las escaleras

-...-lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio entrar a la cocina y mejor decidió irse a su cuarto.

**/-/-/**

-bien, le diré que me perdone, no importa que le diga lo que siento, no estoy dispuesto a perderla- desea con un gesto de determinación y se va rumbo al cuarto de Akane

**/-/-/**

Akane se encuentra frente a su tocador cepillando su corta cabellera, después coloca una diadema color lila, lleva puesta una falda circular negra un poco arriba de la rodilla, luciendo sus largas piernas y una blusa, es ajustada hasta su cintura y luego suelta de tirantes gruesos, luciendo su pequeña cintura y casi nada de maquillaje le gustaba más natural, ya son las 5:55 decide irse yendo a la sala cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto se encuentra a Ranma

-...-Akane solo lo mira sorprendida

-Akane- Ranma no puede evitar sonrojarse al verla * ella se ve tan linda*

-si Ranma -le dijo en tono neutral

-eh...yo...te...ves muy linda Akane-

-...-Akane se sorprendió un poco * me dijo linda, no, no Akane no te ilusiones luego será como antes*

-y ¿a dónde vas?-

-¿Akira me invito al cine?-o dijo en n tono neutral

-¡que¡ vas a salir con ese imbécil, el tiene otras intenciones-

-no es un imbécil, pero y si conozco a uno-dijo viéndolo seriamente, pero con el mimo tono neutral

-¿que estas tratando de decir?-acercándose a ella retadoramente

-nada-en un tono frio

-dime lo que tengas que decir-

-eso ya no tiene importancia-contesto de la mima forma fria

-si la tiene, a si que me vas a decir-

-...-Akane no dijo nada

-...-Ranma la miraba sorprendido

-así que, no dirás nada-dio un poco dolido

-en este momento no-

-¿entonces cuando?, !cuando termine tu cita romántica¡-

-piensa lo que quieras, yo sé lo que pasa conmigo, y si después de estos años no me conoces como soy yo en verdad...creo que me habré enamorado de la persona equivocada-al terminar de decir esto se va rumbo a la salida de su casa

Ranma solo tiene los ojos abiertos ante tal declaración de la chica

-Akane, ella dijo...dijo...está enamorada de mi... soy un imbécil como no me di cuenta antes...-Ranma se fue al tejado, pensando que todo lo que tiene puede perderlo antes de darse cuenta

**/-/-/**

Akira se encuentra en la sala cuando ve pasar a Akane

-linda Akane, te ves muy bien Akane, ¿estás lista?-

-eh, gracias Akira, si solo le diré a kasumi, espérame en el recibidor-le dijo con una sonrisa

-claro linda-y le dio un beso en la mejilla después se fue rumbo al recibidor, Akane se sonrojo levemente y fue a la cocina encontrando a kasumi

-kasumi-

-si, Akane-chan-

-voy a salir con Akira, vamos ir al cine-

-con Akira, Akane ¿estás segura?-

-eh, si ¿por que lo dices?-

-pues Ranma-

-a Ranma a él no le importa nada de lo que yo ahoga-comento en un tono frio

-Akane, sabes que no es así Ranma te quiere mucho-

-lo siento kasumi, pero yo sé que eso es mentira, bueno volveré antes debla cena tal vez después bay, kasumi-

**/-/-/**

Ranma está en el tejado recordando lo que Akane dijo

**/Inicio de recuerdo/**

-¡entonces cuando!, ¡cuando termine tu cita romántica!-

-piensa lo que quieras, yo sé lo que pasa conmigo, y si después de estos años no me conoces como soy yo en verdad...creo que habré enamorado de la persona equivocada-

**/fin del recuerdo/**

-ella confeso que me quería, que me amaba, a mi que siempre la maltrato, que...si no hago algo la perderé eso no pasara...iré y detendré esa estúpida cita- cuando estaba dispuesto a irse cuando...aparece Ryoga

-RANMA!, COMO DEJAS QUE AKANE SE LA PASE TODO EL TIEMPO CON ESE IMBECIL DE AKIRA, SE LA VA LLEVAR-decía al momento de golpearlo

-y que quieres que haga yo-regresándole el golpe

-enserio no aras nada, eres un marica, ella se irá con ese chico y tu terminaras llorando-

-! Ella no se irá con él, óyeme bien Ryoga!,!AKANE, ELLA ES MIA, Y SOLO ESTARA CONMIGO!-al terminar de decir esto le da una patada a Ryoga que lo manda al otro lado de nerima

-ella no se ira, no lo permitiré-al decir esto empieza a correr rumbo al cine, lo que no supo es que cierta amazona escucho su posesivo grito…

-chica violenta tiene sus horas contadas-

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a ...**

**Znta**_**: if shampoo will be a problem as it plows anything for Veara his unrequited love.**_

**patohf: **_**Es que a veces falta de tiempo o inspiración no actualizo pero no la abandonare. Saludos!**_

**Janny5: **_**si Ranma tiene que cambiar por que si no perderá o que más quiere, Shampoo hará todo lo que sea posible.**_

**Criataniakarly:**_**gracias qué bueno que te guste, besos!**_

**Nancyricoleon : **_**cierto no solo ellas tienen la culpa, el también por hablar sin pensar en los sentimientos de Akane. Gracias estoy bien espero que igual : )**_

**La contadora de elefantes: **_**con Akira pues, no seria mala opción.**_

**Y gracias a todos los lectores anónimos espero que se animen a comentar**

**Bay bay **

**Atte:**

**Mikasa Jeager : )**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-hablan-

_*__**piensan***_

Cambios de escena **/-/-/**

(notas)

**Capitulo 6…**

En una banca del parque se encuentra Ranma pensando en lo que paso esta tarde

-ella…dijo que me amaba y…yo no…le dije que la amaba, no soportaría perderla, no de nuevo-lamentablemente recordó lo que paso en jusenkio

**/inicio de recuerdo/**

Se sentía miserable a pesar de haber derrotado a mocoso dios, de conseguir el agua ella no…, por que ella…el era el que debía morir no Akane…

-Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras intentado salvarme tan tontamente Akane eres tan boba-dijo en un tono triste desesperado–perdón no es lo que quiero decir, en verdad quiero darte las gracias, perdón Akane si una molestia y nunca te puedo decir lo que siento así que, solo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez- dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas–Akane, despierta hay algo que tengo que decirte, esperado mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo esperar un minuto más me puedes oír verdad?- Dijo ya las lagrimas no podían ser contenidas en sus bellos ojos azules opacados por la tristeza **–¡**_**DEJAME DECIRTE QUE TE AMO AKANEE!-**_dijo esto abrazando fuerte mente a la chica _**–¡AKANE!-**_y sintió como la chica correspondía al abrazo

-a…Akane-

-ra…nma-

-Akane_**-*está viva, esta sonriendo***_

-lo siento Ranma, puede oír todo pero no podía moverme-

-¡¿qué oíste todo¡?-

-SIP-

-¡¿demonios dije¡?-

**/fin del recuerdo/**

Después de pasar todo eso, viene ese imbécil que quiere quitare algo que era suyo, pero eso no pasaría, ni él, ni un otro imbécil se la quitaría, mañana le daría una lección, decido no seguirla al cine, ya que cometiera una locura con todo el coraje que sentía…y podía empeorar las cosas con Akane..

**/-/-/**

Shampoo se encuentra en su restaurante buscando en todos los libros de su bisabuela…

-tal vez un hechizo, no Ranma ser muy persistente y busca cura para chica violenta, la única opción que queda es…matarla-

**/-/-/**

Akane y Akira están llegando al dojo tendo después de haber ido al cine…

-estuvo genial película-decía Akane emocionada

-si me gusto, a pesar de que no me gustan la películas de superhéroes-

-pero que dices Akira, si son geniales-le dijo emocionada

-sí, pero es mucha ciencia ficción-

-lo sé pero no puedo evita emocionarme-le dijo con una sonrisa

-nunca pensé, que te gustara una película como la de los vengadores-

-¡¿Qué, por qué no?¡-

-nada más, jeje-

-me gustan mucho las historias, aunque son un poco fantasiosas, son interesantes-

-como digas linda-

Siguieron hablando de a película camino a casa que ya no estaba muy lejos, cuando entraron a casa encontraron a todos cenado y se unieron.

-oh, Akane, joven Akira, ¿quieren cenar?-

-sí, gracias kasumi-le dio Akane sentándose en su lugar

-muchas gracias pero no tengo apetito-y se fue umbo a su habitación

Justo cuando Akira se fue llego Ranma…

-hola, ¿hijo quieres cenar?-le pregunta Nodoka

-si, gracias mama- dice mientras se sienta a lado de Akane

-…-Akane se comporta seria

-…-y Ranma solo tiene la mirada baja y triste

Todos en la mesa se dan cuenta de la situación de la joven pareja

-buenas noches-dice Akane mientras se levanta

-Akane- le dice Ranma al momento de tomar su muñeca, Akane se sorprende un poco

-si-contesta fríamente, todos en la mesa están serios observando la escena solo que Nabiki tiene una sonrisa y saca su cámara para grabar la escena

-quiero… hablar contigo-

-¿de qué?-le pregunta

-de-Ranma volteo un poco y observa a toda la familia con grande sonrisas y a Nabiki grabando toda la escena, al ve eso se sonroja- eh…este…yo…-decía nervioso

-aaa-Akane suspira con un poco de resignación-sabes Ranma, mejor hablamos después-soltándose del agarre de Ranma

-…- Ranma solo bajo la mirada sonrojado-si-y Akane se fue a su cuarto

-hay Ranma, arruinaste todo otra vez-decía Nabiki apagando su cámara

-hijo deberías comportarte más varonilmente-le dijo Nodoka

-Ranma debes ser menos tonto-le decía Genma

-¡ya déjenme en paz¡-grito Ranma y salió del comedor

**/-/-/**

Akira se encuentra en su cuarto, en su futon hablando por teléfono…

-taisho, me eh enterado que no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo-

-que, no señor, yo no…-

-no, me interesa, pero como veo que tienes tiempo para divertirte, vendrás mañana te quiero aquí, entendiste-

-si señor-dio para después colgar el teléfono

**/-/-/**

Antes de acostarse Akane pasa por el cuarto de Nabiki

-Nabiki-le decía mientras toca la puerta

-eh-Nabiki abre la puerta ya en pijama y con esto de que ya estaba dormida-si Akane-le dice con flojera

\- si Nabiki, quisiera que mañana me acompañaras al centro comercial-

-¿al centro comercial?-

-si quisiera, comprarme ropa nueva-le dijo un poco nerviosa

-al fin te desiste en cambiar ese feo look-

-eh, pues si-

-por eso llevabas esa ropa hoy-

-…-

-Bien te acompañare, solo si me prometes comprarme algo, agradece que no te cobrare-le decía con una sonrisa

-jeje, claro Nabiki, mañana saliendo de la escuela, si?-

-por mi está bien, hasta mañana, ya tengo mucho sueño-

\- si Nabiki, buenas noches-yéndose a su cuarto

**/-/-/**

Akane se encuentra en su cuarto, ya recostándose cuando recordó a Ranma en la cocina…

_***se**__**miraba tan lindo…pero después será como siempre**__*_termino de acomodarse para dormirse

**/-/-/**

Al día siguiente se ve a kasumi y Nodoka en la cocina, son las 6 de la mañana y ellas están preparando el desayuno…

-kasumi- le habla Nodoka

-sí, tía-contesta kasumi

-no sé, si te diste cuenta de la actitud de Ranma y Akane-

-si tía-menciono un poco triste

-mi hijo últimamente está más apagado y Akane un poco más seria-

-lo sé tía lo sé notado solo que no se por qué les pasa esto-

-mmm…que podemos hacer-

-no se preocupe tía, tratare de hablar con Akane-

-y yo con mi hijo, desde que volvió de jusenkio no es el mismo-

**/-/-/**

Akane se encuentra en el recibidor va volviendo de su rutina matutina

-bien, iré a darme un baño para después ir a la escuela-dijo sonriendo

A pasa por la cocina miro a su tia Nodoka y a kasumi (no escucho la plática)

-Bueno días-y siguió rumbo al baño cuando..

-Akane-chan-

-si, kasumi-

-quisiera hablar contigo-

-eh, claro kasumi, pero no podía ser mas tarde, debo esta temprano en la escuela hoy-

-si Akane-chan cuando tenas tiempo-

-ok-y siguió camino al baño

*****_**espero que las cosas no estén muy mal**_*****

**/-/-/**

Son las 7 de la mañana, ya todos se encuentran desayunando menos Akane en eso aparece Ranma…con cara de asustado

-…-todos en la mesa se le quedan viendo callados

-pasa algo hijo-le pregunta Nodoka

-eh…yo…no…nada mama-dice nervioso, regresa sus pasos y va a baño

-…-todos en la mesa e miran un rato entre si, y después vuelven a comer

Ranma se encuentra en el baño, viendo que su rostro esta con ojeras y luce cansado…

*****_**malditas pesadillas, desde que volví de jusenkio las tengo, demonios tengo que hacer algo demonios***_piensa mientras se da un baño para ir a la escuela

-un momento *_**Akane no estaba en el comedor…oh no ya se fue…y al parecer el imbécil de Akira no la siguió, debo apurarme***_pensaba mientas se vestía rápidamente

**/-/-/**

Akane se encuentra ya en su salón de clases

-Akane, te encuentras bien-le pregunta ayumi

-eh si, por que los dices-

-a nosotras no nos engañas tienes días, que te compotas muy serio-

-acaso e bobo de Ranma te hiso algo-

-no, solo que ya me canse de mi propia actitud-

-¿Cómo?-

-es que…Ustedes saben que quiero a Ranma-

-si Akane, nos lo dijiste unos meses atrás-

-y el no…y ya me canse…seré una chica normal..ya no esa niña celosa..-

-Akane-

-ustedes saben que me comportaba así, para llamar su atención…pero ya no, si él quiere buscarme, que me busque-decía decidida

-…, creo que si está bien Akane, solo que yo creo que Ranma si te quiere-

-…-Akane simplemente bajo la mirada

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a todo los que leen la historia**

_znta:_** ***_**Akane not choose just wants to be a normal girl, so to speak, and Ranma value more, since she already tired of tata to get his attention, I hope you continue enjoying***_

_cristaniakarly:__***si abra un Ranma un celoso, si Shampoo esta loca jeje, espero que te siga gustando la el fic, besos***_

_patohf: __**Shampoo entenderá, solo que cuando entienda lo haa demasiado tarde jeje***_

_la contadora de elefantes:__***lo siento si soné un poco berrinchuda, yo también AMO LA PAREJA DE RANMA x AKANE, si Akane se entiende que siempre quiere a Ranma y el no se da cuenta, oh no lo quiere demostrar, no te preocupes no me molesta, espero que te siga gustando la historia : )***_

_***Y gracias a todo los lectores anónimos, animense a comentar me gusta ,mucho leer sus comentarios buenos y malos***_

_**Bay bay**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Mikasa Jeager : )**_


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-_hablan-_

_*__**piensan***_

Cambios de escena **/-/-/**

**Capitulo…7**

A las afueras de Japón, en un pequeño pueblo se puede apreciar a un puesto peli plateado entrar a una gran mansión antigua, después marca por teléfono

_-señor, estoy aquí-_

_-ven a la sala principal-_

_-bien señor_\- entra a una especie de salón antiguo

-_siéntate muchacho-_Akira se sentó

_-así que tienes tiempo para divertirte y no para hacer tu trabajo-_en forma de regaño

_-¡no señor!, yo le puedo explicar-_levantándose

_-¡Cállate!-_él se volvió a sentar

_-que fue lo que te dije que harías-_viéndolo con coraje

_-que me vengaría de Soun Tendo-_con mirada baja

_-¿por medio de qué?-_cruzando los brazos

_-de sus hijas, empezando por la menor-su _mirada se torno un poco triste

_-y por qué no lo has hecho-_viéndolo con odio y coraje

_-¡señor!,¡ Akane y ninguna de sus hermanas tiene la culpa de lo que paso!_\- alanzado la voz, pero fue callado por un golpe

_-¡cállate!¡a mí no me interesa¡, tienes 3 días para hacer tu trabajo-_viéndolo retadoramente

_-!QUE¡ 3 días, pero-_abriendo sus bellos ojos dorados con un poco de miedo

_-pero, nada haz lo que te digo-_yéndose del lugar

_-si…padre-_contesto con un tono triste

**/en ese mismo momento pero en nerima/**

Ranma llega a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos, entra a su salón viendo que aun no llegado el maestro, busca a Akane viendo que está en su banco y va hacia ella

_-oye Akane, por que no me esperaste-_viéndola con el ceño fruncido

-_no tengo que esperarte, ese no es mi problema-_dijo fríamente para después voltear su rostro

-…-Ranma abrió los ojos al oírla, después bajo la mirada con tristeza

-_alumnos siéntese, vamos a comenzar la clase-_decía el profesor, Ranma se sentó en su lugar con la mirada triste, para después perderse en sus pensamientos

_***Por que Akane está comportando así conmigo…ya no le importa nada de lo que yo hago…solo su amigo Akira….será que ella ya no me…!NO¡ ella no puede dejarme por ese imbécil pero…su comportamiento…no entiendo nada***_estos fueron algunos de sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta ya era a hora del almorzar

-_oye Ranma, hoy no saldrás a almorzar-_le decía Hiroshi

_-¿Qué?-_se levanto de su banco con prisa viendo que Akane ya no está, Hiroshi y Daisuke se vieron entre sí al darse cuenta

_-si buscas a la linda de Akane, salió hace unos minutos con Sayuri y Ayumi_-dijo Daisuke con un sonrisa

_-¿y adonde fue?-_pregunto un pocoalterado viendo a Daisuke

-_he, creo que iban a la azotea-_ un poco nervioso

_-a la azotea, gracias_-perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos

_-¿Qué le pasa Ranma?-_pregunta Daisuke mientras arqueaba un ceja

_-creo que ya se dio cuenta que quiere y no puede vivir sin la linda Akane-_comento Hiroshi

_-de seguro los celos, lo hicieron darse cuenta-_

_-cierto-_

_-Mejor vamos a comprar algo-_

_-si-_ambos salieron del salón

**/-/-/**

En la azotea de la escuela se encuentra una linda peli azul, está sola ya que sus amigas fueron a comprar sus respectivos almuerzos, ella no ya que siempre llevaba gracias a su hermana mayor empezó a comer, cuando sintió que azotaban la puerta con fuerza, volteo viendo a Ranma, ella simplemente ignoro su presencia, el chico de ojos azules al ver esto se acerca a la chica

_-Akane-_en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraba frente a la nombrada

-_…-_ella volteo la miradaignorándolo

_-Akane-_alzando un poco la voz

_-…-_ ella lo volvió a ignorar

-_¡YA NO ME IGNORES!-_tomándola de la cintura

_-¡Qué te pasa suéltame!-_forcejeando para soltarse del agarre, Ranma apretó mas el agarre

-_!NO¡, hasta que me digas por qué te comportas así conmigo-_viéndola con el ceño fruncido

_-que no lo sabes, tu nuca te enteras de nada-_viéndolo enojada aun intentando soltarse

_-¡Como quieres que me entere, si no me dices lo que te pasa!_-con un tono de voz desesperado

_-siempre es lo mismo...yo…ya me canse-_lagrimas empezaron a formarse en sus lindos ojos chocolate

_-te…cansaste…no será que te gusta el imbécil de taisho-_dijo celoso

_-¡NO!, porque siempre sales con tus celos, yo a Akira lo veo como amigo-_viéndolo dolida

_-Entonces, si no es por ese imbécil, ¡¿por qué?!-_viéndola con coraje

_-!ERES TU¡-_soltándose del agarre de Ranma

_-¿ yo?- _la vio confundido

_-si tu, tus prometidas, nuestros padres_-decía con coraje la peli azul

_-Akane-_Ranma la mira serio

_-me canse de ser siempre la que resulta afectada, de ser la que siempre tiene que llorar, la tonta de quien todos se ríen y mas tu-_ella empezó a llorar

_-Akane…no…no llores-_decía acercandose a ella

_-yo…ya me canse…-_cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, Ranma la abrazo fuerte a el, recargando la cara de Akane en su pecho

_-no llores…lo siento…-_dijo en un tono suave pero con un toque de arrepentimiento

_-suéltame-_sollozando

-_no, hasta que me escuches-_Akane se quedo quieta y no dijo nada

_-lo siento-_Akane abrió los ojos al oírlo-_se que no me he comportado de la manera adecuada contigo que te lastimo, pero todo lo hacía para protegerte-_

_-¡protegerme! y esa es tu manera de protegerme-_tarto de soltarse del abrazo solo que el la abrazo más

_-sí, de mí, de las chicas y de todo loco que viene a retarme-_

_-¿De ti?-_volteo a ver a Ranma viendo que tenía los ojos cristalizados

_-Akane siempre tiene problemas por mi culpa, tengo enemigos en todos lados, a mi lado solo corres peligro, los que dicen ser mis amigos terminan traicionándome por la espalda y sabes quién resulta lastimada, ¡tu ¡ siempre tu, yo no quiero que te pase nada, por eso niego lo que siento por ti pero ya no puedo, lo que paso en jusenkio, tu…tu…moriste y yo no puede protegerte-_dijo tristemente

_-Ranma-_Akane volvió a llorar, pero esta vez ella abrazo a Ranma, el al sentir el abrazo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

_-perdóname, se que te trate mal, que te hecho sufrir, pero no puedo estar sin ti, perdóname Akane-_decía separándose de ella para verla_-Akane-_mientras tomaba su mentón y a miraba a los ojos-_yo te amo Akane-_para después besarla en los labios, Akane abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de Ranma y solo…Correspondió

_-Ranma-_dijo al termina el besosonrojada

_-¿me podrás perdonar Akane?-_pregunta con una leve sonrisa y sonrojado, acariciando la mejilla izquierda de la chica

_-Ranma-_lo abrazo y escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico llorando_\- solo si prometes que no me harás más daño-_

_-nunca mas Akane, nunca más_-abrazándola

_-ya no llores Akane, te ves más linda sonriendo-_secando las lagrimas que la chica aun tenía en los ojos

_-si ya no…Ranma-_abrazándose más a él_-pensé que no me querías…que yo no te importaba….pensaba hasta romper el compromiso para que tú fueras feliz-_

_-que, no, yo contigo soy muy feliz, que no viste que me moría de celos cada vez que te veía con Akira-_soltándose del abrazo

_-pero el solo es mi amigo-_viéndolo contentaaun con alguna lagrimas

_-no solo es de el, es de cualquier imbécil que se atreva a pensar que tiene una oportunidad contigo-_dijo de forma celosa viendo a otro lado, ella sonrió y lo volvió abrazar, el se sonrojo

_-te quiero mucho Ranma-_sonrojada a una abrazada a el

_-yo te amo-_sonriendo_-pensé que no me perdonarías-_

_-pues yo diría que no debería perdónate aun-_soltándose del abrazo para darle la espalda a Ranma

_-¿eh?,¿ por qué no?-_

_-por qué no debería ser así de fácil-_cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

_-akane-_tomandola en brazos estilo nupcial-_aunque no me perdonaras, hubiera seguido insistiendo-_dice en forma segura

_-tonto, aunque yo no te hubiera perdonado-_dice algo dudosa

_-sip, por que te amo-_y la beso, Después del beso Ranma la abraza sonriendo ella con una sonrisa igual, unos minutos se separan y se sientan en el piso para almorzar, unos minutos antes de que suene la campana

_-¿oye Akane?-_volteando a verla

-_si, Ranma-_ella volteo a verlo

-¿_quieres ir por un helado después de la escuela? o ¿a dónde tú quieras?-_sonriendo

_\- lo siento Ranma, pero ya quede con Nabiki a la hora de la salida-_

_-!Que¡ ¿y a dónde vas a ir?-_con el ceño fruncido

-_iremos al centro comercial-_sonriendo levemente

_-mmm-_cruzando los brazos

_-¿Qué te pasa?-_tocando su hombro

_-yo quería estar contigo-_ dijo como un niño chiquito

_-¿si…tú quieres puedes ir?-_

_-sí, no te volveré dejar sola-_levantándose, ofreciendo su mano para que ella se levante, quien acepto gustosa

_-Ranma-_viéndolo tiernamente en eso suena la campana

_-ya debemos irnos-_yéndose al salón Ranma detrás de ella

Ya en el salón cada quien se fue a su lugar, los amigos de Ranma se le quedaron viendo al ver que venía con un sonrisa y se acercan a él, ya que el maestro informo que sería hora libre.

_-¿Qué te paso Ranma?-_pregunto Hiroshi

_¿Eh?, ¿por qué lo dices?-_ pregunto de forma calmada aun sonriendo

_-tienes una sonrisa boba, que no se quita de tu cara-_dijo Daisuke con burla

_-Akane-_dijo Ranma suspirando

_-¿qué pasa?¿arreglaste la cosas con ella?-_dijeron ambos

_-se podría decir-_

_-¿te le confesaste?-_un asombrado Daisuke

-_sí, y ella me correspondió-_cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa

_-me alegro por ti-_un sonriente Hiroshi

_-lo único malo, es que la bella Akane ya no será soltera-_decía Daisuke moviendo los hombros con los ojos cerrados, Ranma lo miro con el ceño fruncido, Hiroshi solo rio nervioso

**/en ese mismo momento con Akane/**

_-¿Akane, que te pasa algo?_-le preguntan al verla ya que desde que llego tiene una linda sonrisa

_-¿por qué Ayumi?-_le dice confundida

-_te ves diferente a como estabas en la mañana, más feliz-_dice Sayuri

_-es que hoy Ranma…- un poco nerviosa_

_-¡¿qué?!-gritaron ambas_

_-El se me declaro-_decía sonriendo

_-¡¿Cuándo?!-_volvieron a gritar

_-hoy en la azotea, llego y se disculpo conmigo por cómo había sido en todos estos años y después, dijo que me amaba –_ sonrojándose

–_¡ah! ¡Qué emoción Akane!-_dijo Ayumi

_-que suerte tienes Akane, solo dile al tonto de Ranma que si te hace algo se la vera con nosotras-_dijo Sayuri golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño

_-jeje si yo le digo-_y siguieron platicando.

A la hora de la salida Ranma está en la entrada de la escuela esperando a Akane, cuando siente como si lo estuvieran observando, iba a ir al lugar… pero en eso llego Akane acompañada de Nabiki

_-así que mi cuñadito ira-_de forma burlona

_-te molesta-_contesto Ranma un poco enojado

_-no, sería bueno tomarle fotos a los tortolitos-_sacando su cámara

_-que quien…te…-_tartamudearon ambos sonrojados

_-por que otra razón, irías tu-_dijo con una sonrisa burlona

_-eh…eso…no te importa-_tomando a Akane de la cintura y se alejo unos paso de Nabiki, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad tomándoles una foto

_-enserio tu hermana tiene que ir-_decía en voz baja

_-Si Ranma-_sonrojada ya que Ranma la tenia abrazada de la cintura

_-pues que se le va hacer-_dijo soltando un suspiro

_-vámonos ya-_empezando a irse

En el centro comercial estuvieron en varias tiendas, Nabiki le buscaba la ropa a Akane al final Nabiki decidía cual si y cual no, pero a Akane no le molestaba, ya que la ropa no era muy atrevida, pero tampoco muy aniñada y por supuesto no falto chico que le dijera algún piropo a cierta peli azul los cuales no fueron escuchados por esta, solo por su celoso prometido que con una mirada les decía _"te matare si la sigues mirando"_ salían corriendo_, _terminaron de comprar todo como a las 6

_-muy bien, en cuento lleguemos a casa tiras toda tu ropa de niña, Akane-_decía Nabiki mientras iban camino a casa

_-sip-_contesto con una sonrisa. Ranma solo escuchaba la conversación ya que el no podía hablar, ni opinar, era "el burro de carga" llevaba las cosas que compro su prometida y las de su cuñada. Al llegar a la casa Akane se queda en su cuarto, Nabiki en el suyo mientras que Ranma va al dojo entrenar…lo que ninguno sabia es que fueron observados, todo la tarde por una celosa y vengativa joven de cabellera morada…

**Continuara…**

**Hola se que los tuve abanados mucho tiempo… pero aquí está el cap. No eh tenido mucho tiempo para publicarlo ya que como sabrá también estoy haciendo el de "historia paralela" nunca pensé que se complicarían las cosas pero tratare de actualizar mas las historias, aparte de que entre a la escuela, las tareas,...ya ustedes sabrán y estoy tratando de mejorar la ortografia paa facilitarles la lectura... **

**Gracias a…**

_Znta*__**if she just wanted a normal life so to speak**_

_**but what we least expected is that Ranma not bear this new behavior and confessed his fiancée***_

_CristaniaSandy1_***gracias por ayudarme hermanita : ) **_**que bien que te gustara, lo de Shampoo seguirá como misterio solo que su venganza es muy grande y puede cometer una tontería***_

_Patohf__***es la profesión de su familia, no dejar a estos chicos en paz, tal vez ellos sería más abiertos conforme a sus sentimientos, espero que te haya gustad el cap***_

_La contadora de elefantes__***que bien que te gustara***_

_Inuyashawow xD__***gracias, por tu ayuda en este cap hermanita, si Ranma debe vencer ese miedo y confesarse lo cual ya se atrevió a hacer, espero que te guste el cap.***_

_Joa-chan__***no te preocupes , acepto cualquier comentario y más si es para mejor la historia, Shampoo es un misterio pero te diré esta segada por los celos, saludos***_

_Lectores anónimos*__**espero que les sigua gustado la historia,***_

_**Dejen sus comentarios buenos y malos todos son aceptados : )**_

_**Bay bay **_

_**atte:**_

_**Mikasa Jeager : )**_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia son de Rumiko Takashi la historia NO la presento con fin de lucro solo para entretener .tiene OC y OoC

**Aclaraciones**

-_hablan-_

_*__**piensan***_

Cambios de escena _**/-/-/**_

**Capitulo 8…**

En un parque cerca del dojo, esta un chico peli plateado sentado en una banca con la mirada baja y triste

_-no entiendo-_decía para el mismo_-por qué no simplemente le quita el dojo y ya -_dijo cansado pasando su mano por su cabello_-ellas no tiene la culpa, menos Akane-_ cubriendo su rostro con sus manos -_pero no tengo otra opción-_descubriendo su rostro con la mirada triste

**/-/-/**

En la casa Tendo es la hora de la cena, todos se encontraban en el comedor menos el peli plateado

_-oigan no tienen algo que decir-_dijo Nabiki viendo a Ranma y Akane

_-¿eh?-_

_-ustedes lo dicen o lo digo yo-_dijo viéndolos con un poco de cansancio

-...- Ranma y Akane voltean a verse levemente sonrojados

_-¿qué tiene que decirnos chicos?-_dice Nodoka con una leve sonrisa

-...-Ranma ve que Akane baja la mirada

_-tengo que ir a mi cuarto, ahora vuelvo_-dijo Akane yéndose.

Todos vieron como la chica se fue, Nabiki se queda callada analizando la situación_***creo que Akane no quiere que nadie se entere...***_

_-hijo ¿qué le hiciste a Akane?-_dijo Nodoka viendo con enojo a Ranma

-...-Ranma solo voltea a otro lado, pero ve a Soun

_-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija Ranma?!_-decía Soun con su típica cabeza fantasmal

_-¡yo no le hice nada!-_dijo enojado levantándose

_-¿Qué les pasa a estos ahora?-_dijo Genma mientras se comía la comida de Ranma

_-no tengo idea-_dijo Nabiki cerrando los ojos, moviendo levemente los hombros

/-/-/

Akane está en su cuarto sentada en su cama abrazando un cojín con la mirada baja. Cuando abren la puerta, viendo a Ranma molesto

_-¿por que se les hace tan raro que no estemos discutiendo?, no entiendo-_mientras cierra la puerta con coraje. El chico voltea viendo a la chica, esta triste olvidando su coraje para acercase a ella

_-¿Akane, que tienes?-_ mientras se pone de cuclillas frente a ella

_-eh...no...No me pasa nada-_dándole una falsa sonrisa y el chico se dio cuenta

_-¿Qué tienes?-_tomando las manos de la chica

-_yo no...Quisiera decirles a nuestros padres aun_-bajando la mirada

_-¿por qué?-_viéndola con preocupación

_-no quisiera que nos arruinaran esto, no ahora-_Ranma abre los ojos al oírla

-_no lo harán-_dice firme_-por que yo no volveré a dudar de mis sentimientos, no volveré a perderte-_dijo para después besar a la chica en la frente sonrojándola

_-no me vas a perder Ranma-_abrazando al chico, el correspondió a abrazo

_-te amo Akane-_esta vez le dio un beso en los labios

_-Ranma-_ una Akane sonrojada al terminar el beso

_-hay que bajar o pensaran que me mataste_-dijo con una risita

_-¿Por qué?-_dijo algo enojada

_-según ellos estas enojada conmigo-_

_-¿y por qué me enojaría contigo?-_viéndolo de forma tierna sonrojando

_-eh...Este...yo..._-sonrojándose, Akane sonrió besando la frente de Ranma

-_siempre te pones así de nervioso-_dijo la chica con una sonrisa

_-que yo no...-_beso la mejilla del chico sonrojándolo

_-lo ves-_

_-¿y cuando iremos a cenar?-_dijo sonrojado

_-vamos a cenar, después hablaremos con Nabiki -_le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa y bajan al comedor encontrando a los adultos de la mesa comiendo con una cara seria, mientras que las hermanas platicaban feliz mente

_***¿Qué les paso?***_pensaba Akane al verlos, Ranma solo los ve confundido

-_y bien chicos, no deben acostarse sin cenar, terminen su cena-_le dice kasumi sonriendo

_-claro kasumi-_ambos jóvenes

_-¿hija, no tenias algo que decir?_-viendo a su hija confundido

_-no papa-_

_-segura, ¿que no estabas enojada con Ranma?-_

_-y quien dice que no estoy enojada con ese idiota-_volteando el rostro

-_y tu hijo por que no le pediste perdón a Akane-chan-_dijo en forma de regaño Nodoka

_-y por qué le pediría perdón a esa tonta-_dijo de forma orgullosa

-_estos chicos, pelearan toda su vida-_dijo Genma con cansancio

-_así nunca uniremos las escuelas-_Soun con lagrimas en los ojos

_-Ranma debes tratar mejor a tu prometida-_aconsejaba kasumi

_-cuando esa marimacho me trate bien-_

_-yo no tengo por qué tratarte bien idita-_

_-ves eres una marimacho-_

_-y tu un idiota insensible_-Akane cerró los ojos mientras comía

_***¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?, no se supone que ya eran novios, no los entiendo***_Nabiki viendo a los prometidos confundida

**/-/-/**

Ranma y Akane junto con Nabiki están en el cuarto de la menor conversando de un tema muy peculiar

_-entonces, lo que quieren es que nadie se entere de su relación_\- viéndolos con intriga

-_si Nabiki, por favor que nadie se entere-_decía Akane

_-estoy seguro que nos cobrara su silencio-_Ranma entre cerrando los ojos viendo a su cuñada

_-por supuesto cuñadito, esto vale mucho-_

_-pero Nabiki-_ Akane un poco enojada

_-no se preocupen, no será mucho y se los puedo anotar-_sonriendo como niña traviesa-_no se preocupen solo serán 15000yens-_dijo de forma despreocupada

_-¡QUE!-_ambos prometidos

_-eso es mucho Nabiki-_decía Akane

-_yo no tengo dinero-_dijo Ranma enojado

_-no se preocupen tortolitos, se los anotare, si me dan un anticipo de 2000yenes-_sonriendo

_-solo tengo 1500-_akane resignada

_-no te preocupes hermanita, ya me compraste bastante ropa también, así que te acepto esto-_tomando el dinero con una sonrisa

-_jeje, que considerada hermana-_

_-yo siempre soy así-_

_-si como no-_un Ranma sarcástico

_-hay ya tortolos-_sonrojando a los prometidos _-los dejo, necesito sacar algunas cuentas, a y les aseguro que nadie se entera de su pequeño secretito-_guiñándole un ojo a la pareja, para después salir del cuarto

_-¿enserio crees que no diga nada?-_dijo Ranma viendo como su cuñada se iba

_-yo creo que... o al menos por un tiempo-_dijo de firma calmada aunque resignada

_-mmm...espero que sí_-abrazando a Akane que le corresponde levemente sonrojada

_-Ranma tu también te debes ir-_aun abrazaba al chico

_-un ratito más-_abrazándola más, la chica sonrojándola

_-no ya debes irte, si no nos descubrirán- _soltándose del abrazo

-_mm...-_puso cara de berrinche-_está bien-_empezó a caminar rumbo a la puerta y Akane detrás de el

_-buenas noches Ranma-_ya en la puerta

-...-Ranma solo esta volteando a los lados, Akane lo ve confundida

_-¿Ranma pa...-_no termino la oración ya que Ranma la beso en los labios se sonrojo levemente

_-ra..ra...Ranma-_nerviosa

_-ves tu también te pones nerviosa -_sonriendo

-...-Akane La mirada sonrojada, El la ve con una sonrisa para después darle un beso en la frente

_-buenas noches Akane-_para irse a su cuarto

_-Ranma-_lo ve irse y después entra a su cuarto con una sonrisa

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio fue que un peli plateado observo su escena

-_así que ya son pareja-_su mirada se nublo con coraje y tristeza_-espero que lo disfruten ya que no durara mucho-_susurro para después irse a su cuarto

/-/-/

A la mañana siguiente

Akane está volviendo de su carrera matutina cuando se encuentra con kasumi

_-hola hermanita, como amaneciste-_

_-bien kasumi, gracias, si me disculpas iré a tomar un baño-_

-_si, pero si tienes tiempo quisiera hablar contigo después-_dijo algo seria pero cin una sonrisa

_-eh...claro kasumi, en cuanto me aliste-_

_-si no te preocupes, estaré en la cocina-_yéndose

_-claro-_

Mientras iba al baño

_***¿De que querrá hablar conmigo kasumi?***_

Akane ya vestida esta con kasumi en la cocina

_-¿qué pasa kasumi?-_

_-bueno, es que últimamente te veo como si estuvieras enojada con Ranma-_

_-eh-_

_-y pues no me gusta verlos así-_dijo preocupada

-_no te preocupes kasumi no es nada malo, si estuve enojada con Ranma pero ya no, así que no te preocupes si-_sonriendo

_-¿segura hermanita?, no me gusta verlos triste-_

_-si Kasumi, no te preocupes-_

_-bien Akane, oye te puedo pedir un favor-_

_-si Kasumi, que pasa-_

_-¿podrías llevarle este libro al doctor tofu?-_con una sonrisa

_-si claro kasumi-_recibiendo el libro con una sonrisa_-vuelvo en un rato-_saliendo de la casa

_-cuídate Akane-_dijo kasumi

_**/-/-/**_

Se ve a la hermosa peli azul en el consultorio del doctor tofu...

_-gracias Akane-chan por el libro_-el doctor un poco nervioso

_-por nada doctor, nos vemos-_despiesiendose

_-bye-_entrando el doctor al consultorio

_**/-/-/**_

En el dojo Ranma se encuentra entrando, cuando recuerda que no ha visto a Akane desde que despertó algo tarde, ya que ese día no hubo clases, va a la cocina encontrándose con kasumi

_-¿oye kasumi?-_

_-si Ranma-_

_-¿no has visto a Akane?-_

-_sí, fue con el doctor tofu -_le dice con una sonrisa

_-¿Por qué?,¿ acaso se sintió mal?-_dijo preocupado

-_no, fue a entregarle un libro que el doctor me presto-_

_-oh, gracias kasumi-_yéndose cocina

_/en ese mismo momento con Akane/_

Akane va camino al dojo cuando siente un presencia voltea viendo a Shampoo

_-...-_Akane la ignora y sigue caminando

_-chica violenta ¿por qué irte?, Shampoo necesita hablar contingo-_acercandose

-_yo no, así que no me molestes-_siguiendo su camino

_-eso a Shampoo no le interesa, tu interponerte en camino de Shampoo siempre y eso acabara hoy-_sacando un daga

_\- eso a mí no me interesa-_volteando a ver a Shampoo con coraje notando una daga en su mano derecha

_-lo siento Akane, esto te lo advertí muchas veces, Ranma será solo mío-_hablando con perfecto acento

_-tú no lo puedes obligar a estar contigo-_poniéndose en guardia

_-no, pero lo haré sufrir-_acercándose a Akane

-...-Akane solo mira a Shampoo enojada

Shampoo lanza una patada a Akane que esquiva, devolviéndosela, Solo que Shampoo la esquivo

-_no tienes oportunidad sabes que perderás- _atacándola de nuevo esta vez provocando un cortada en el brazo izquierdo de Akane

-...-la chica solo sujeta su brazo viendo como la sangre escurre por sus dedos

_-ves-_volvió a atacar a la chica, lo que no se espero fue que Akane se agachara dando una vuelta en el suelo barriendo ambas piernas de la amazona

-...-Akane se separo en silencio viendo a Shampoo con coraje para volver ponerse en guardia

_-...chica violeta tu morirás-_

Volviendo a atacar a Akane, dándole un golpe en la boca el estomago sofocándola

_-te lo dije_-viéndola con burla

-...-Akane solo la ve con coraje, que solo está a unos 7 pasos de Shampoo

_-adiós… Akane Tendo-_acerándose para atacarla y darle el golpe final

_-¡NOO!-__**...**_

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**HOLA **

**Lo se hace mucho pero mucho que no actualizado, pero es que me quede en shock con esta historia una tipo pausa, falta de inspiración.. pero cuando ya lo tenía…la escuela no me dejo editarlo ni nada por el estilo aparte de la falta de internet en mi casa…u.u**

**Pero espero que les haya gustado **

**Gracias a…****WorldSandy12, znta, Jazmin Alapizco, Patohf, Guest, Sai21samydeanspn, LaylaMT, La contadora de elefantes, nacyricoleonY,**** Janny5,****Joa-chan, Inuyashawow xD, Ale-chan, * ****todos los lectores anónimos que leen mi historia :) **

**El fanfic de **_**historia paralela,**__** y **__**en tu mundo**_** los actualizare máximo en una semana : )**

**Bye bye**

**Atte:**

**Mikasa Jeager : )**


End file.
